For example, a stepping motor among various motors includes a stator provided with a coil bobbin around which a coil wire is wound and a stator member and a rotor (rotor for motor). The rotor is provided with a tube-shaped permanent magnet on an outer peripheral side of a rotation shaft and, conventionally, the permanent magnet is press-fitted and fixed to the rotation shaft (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-189236).
The motor is required to enhance followability in a high-speed region but, in order to attain this purpose, inertia of the rotor is required to be reduced. However, in the rotor for motor described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature, a weight of the permanent magnet is typically relatively heavy and thus the inertia of the rotor is relatively large, thus creating an inherent problem.